Elmtail's tail
by Danderil
Summary: Cluny's son seeks revenge, and he is not alone.    Not my best work, I made this story a long time ago and posted it on The Redwall Wiki.
1. Chapter 1

_I made this story a long time ago so it's not very good, I am just doing a little spelling cleaning and putting it up. So just know that this is not my best work at all!_

He was fighting for all he thought was good and right, he was fighting to take out this evil once and for all! He was stronger and quicker, but his opponent was more skilled with a sword. Mattimeo knew he had to win! He attacked hard with Ratdeath only to be blocked by the rat sword in front of him. His opponent made the quick twist with his sword almost flinging the sword from his grasp, and the made many quick skillful cuts putting Mattimeo in retreat. Mattimeo jumped back and slammed down on the rat sword with all his might!

It was the end of the season of the Rosebay Willowherb and the next day was the Nameday feast. All the Dibbuns were in outside playing and the making ready for the Nameday feast was the only thing on the minds of the ones inside. "It makes you miss Friar Hugo all the more." Said John Churchmouse.

"Indeed it does." Replied Abbot Mordalfus. At that point Cornflower entered and asked, "Has anyone here seen Mattimeo and Matthias?"

"They went outside to practice." The abbot told her. "Their going to kill themselves practicing one day" Muttered Cornflower as she left the room.

"I told you that would happen if you hit to hard, We were lucky to find that rat sword on the day I handed Ratdeath over to you." Matthias said as the sword broke at the handle. "You really get in to our fights don't you son."

"Yes I do father, I hope one day I can prove myself in real battle." Mattimeo replied.

"It is not wise to wish war on yourself and others near you, Redwall Abbey thrives in peace." Matthias told him.

"Daddy, you good with da sword. Can I try?" Martin asked.

"Martin II, I told you to stay home!" Mattimeo said.

"'m sorry, 'm very sorry" Martin replied.

"I remember you saying those very words" Matthias told Mattimeo. At that very moment Cornflower came to the place in the woods where they were practicing. "Matthias what are you doing out here, your getting a little old for this kind of thing!" Cornflower said in a huff. "Why did you bring Martin out here, he's only a Dibbun and your already teaching him how to fight?" Before Matthias and Mattimeo could answer a sparrow landed on the ground next to them and said, "Matthias big news for mouseworm, many ratworms come." Taking charge Matthias said, "Get back to the safety of the abbey, hurry!"

Rilret was a sea rat, coming from the same family as Cluny the Scourge. He was just as cruel and was coming for revenge on for his fathers death! His band of sea rats was larger than that of his brother, Cluny by a few hundred. "How far are we now?" Rilret asked one of his scouts.

"Not far sir, a few woodlanders are up ahead running toward the fort!" The rat replied.

"Quick, send 20 of the fastest rats and bring them to me. I don't want our presence to be known!"

"Look there they are!" Cornflower yelled. Matthias yelled back,"You guys keep going, Matti and I will take um!"

"Ten rats a piece, eh dad? Mattimeo said as he prepared to fight. "REDWALL!" They Yelled together charging the rats! Mattimeo killed five of the sea rats on the first charge and Matthias dodged a rats blade and bit him hard on the hand, making him drop his sword. Then he took the fallen blade and fought back to back with Mattimeo as they slew the remaining rats. One last rat turned to run only to be blocked by hare. The hare gave him a hard kick sending him flying. "Bad form running from a battle, wot wot! "Said the strange hare.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Asked Mattimeo.

"Indeed you may, the name's Sargent Sepweed at your service." The hare replied.

"Matthias and Mattimeo at yours." Matthias told him.

"Where did those bally chaps come from?" Asked the hare.

"Over that way in the woods, there is a horde of them!" Mattimeo replied pointing.

"Would you like to come to Redwall with us?" Asked Matthias.

"That's why I bally well came on this long trek, To get to Redwall! Sepweed replied.

"Why did you want to get to Redwall?" Asked Mattimeo.

"Can we save this Jolly little conversation for later, more of the blighters are comin'!" Replied Sepweed.

"Good idea, RUN!" Matthias yelled.

"Here they come!" Sister May yelled.

"Open the gate!" Orlando the Axe Shouted.

Jabez Stump yelled back. "But the rats will get in!"

"Don't worry, I'll deal with 'em!" Orlando yelled in return.

"Look the gates are opening!" Mattimeo yelled as they ran.

"Good, we might just make it!" Matthias yelled in return.

"I should bally well hope so, I don't want to fall into those blighters paws!" Sepweed yelled back. A few rats that were faster than the rest were almost ready to attack when the trio made it into the gates. The first three heads of the fastest rats were quickly cut off by Orlando's ax. The gates were closed and the horde had to stop the pursuit.

Sister May then said, "Wow that was close, 'm glad you made it."

"So am I! Good show, wot." Sepweed replied.

"Hi, I'm Cheek Stag Otter. Who are you?" Cheek asked.

"Why can't you see he's a superior offisa Cheek, stand at attention!" Basil Stag Hare rebuked him.

"Sir yes sir!" Cheek replied.

"Sargent Sepweed is my name, little 'un." Sepweed told Cheek replying to his question.

"I'm Basil Stag hare don't ya know, no current rank. I see your from jolly old Salamandastron, why did ya come all this way?" Basil Asked.

Then Sepweed replied, "Lookin for a badger lord, herd there was a jolly chap here!" Before more conversation could go on a yell came from where the dibbuns were playing, "HELP US!"

"Their coming in the east gate, it was unlocked!" Mattimeo yelled back as he ran to the spot. The battle was quickly over, the rats did not see Mattimeo, Matthias, the hares and many other redwallers coming and their were not many rats in Redwall yet. But while the battle was going a few rats managed to grab a few of the dibbuns. The rats were pushed out and the small gate was closed and locked.

"Fools! Getting pushed out the abbey by a few mice!" Rilret roared at his crew.

"But they were fighting mice!" Irontail protested. "GAAAAA!" Irontail was slew before he knew it. "If anyone wants to join him say so now!" Rilret yelled as he pulled his cutlass out of dead Irontail's body. "I thought so, anything else left to report?" Rilret asked.

"We took some of their babies." A rat said.

"How many?"

"Would have had five but one bit the rat who captured him and got away."

"Well thats not to bad, lead me to the prisoners!"

_Thanks for reading, chapter 2 is coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Elmtail felt lucky he had escaped. Those rats were all around him and yet he was able to bite his captor and get away. Now he had a bigger problem, the rats were surrounding the abbey. He could not get back! He ran in the trees like wind, and he found martin and the other captives. Elmtail thought, "Only two guards, if only I had a weapon! I guess It's time to put the thinking cap on."

"Er, what did you say?" Asked the first rat?"

"Nothing" Replied the second.

"You big coward!" A rat voice called out.

"Nobody calls me a coward! Take this, and this!"

"Hey, Coward your self! Ouch! Grrr, how do you like this!"

"Ouch!"

The fight went on in till the first rat was knocked out. "That's what you get for calling me a coward! Ouch!" The rat was knocked out by a branch hitting his head.

"Hey it worked!" Elmtail said happily.

"Elmtail, over here." A small voice called.

"Martin, I'm so glad your well! Lets get you out of here." Elmtail replied taking a small dagger from one of the rat guards he cut the bonds holding his friends paws.

"Look the their getting away!" One of Rilret's escort yelled out.

"Quick get the slaves! Rilret shouted out." At that point Elmtail said, "Quick make a run for Redwall! Don't stop till you get there!"

"What about you?" Asked Martin.

"I think I'll find something to do, now go!"

The escaped prisoners ran for there lives with the rats close on their heel's.

oOoOo

Rilret saw four rats coming back with something biting punching and kicking. One of the rats fell to a hard kick in the gut. Then a little while later a rat dropped due to a hard bite on one of his "lugs". Now the two rats came to Rilret with their prisoner. Elmtail bit one of his last two captors on the hand making him let go, as he started to run for it he felt two strong claws on his shoulders. "Well, your a strong little one. You'll make a good oar slave. Take him to the ship!" Rilret ordered. "

But thats really far away..." The last rat said softly.

"Like I care, take 10 rats and TAKE HIM TO THE SHIP!" Rilret roared.

The escaped dibbuns were in a bad place, they were surrounded by rats had no way to get to the abbey. The rats started to close in, not realizing that they had their backs to the small gate, that was their mistake! Matthias, Mattimeo, Sepweed, Basil and Constance came storming out of the small gate. Hitting the rats hard from behind, before the rats had a chance to retaliate they were gone with all the dibbuns. Except one, Martin was overlooked and had been taken by some of the rats. When the rats got back to Rilret after he slew a few he said, "This mouse will make a good hostage!"

oOoOo

"Hey you up there" One of Rilret's captains called Silvertooth yelled.

"What do you want rat?" Cheek yelled in reply.

"We want your abbey, and you, as slaves!" Silvertooth roared.

"Well you won't get it so get out of here before I give you a stone from my sling!" Cheek yelled back.

"If thats your answer this little mousy dies!" Silvertooth yelled pulling Martin out of a near by shrub.

"Martin!" Tess Churchmouse screamed.

"Tess what are you doing up here? We asked that all non defenders stay down." Said Matthias as he walked Tess down.

"I'm sorry I herd yelling and wanted to see what it was about."

"I warn you, if you touch one, just one of the hairs on that babes head, I'm going to come down there and teach you!" Mattimeo yelled back will much anger in his voice.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I give you one day, and if you don't surrender by sunrise tomorrow the babe dies! Hahahahaha!" Silvertooth Laughed. A stone landed next to the rat, "And if you don't get out of my sight in 3 seconds that stone will be aimed for you head, rat!" Cheek yelled out. Silvertooth left the seine in a undignified run. He yelled as he ran, "Once you surrender I'll make you sorry, Otter!"

"That's Mr. Otter to you!" Cheek yelled back lamely insulting him.

"Tut, tut, tut." Basil said frowning, "You need better insults than that cheek!"

Later at a counsel in the Cavern Hole, "What are we going to do about this, little Martin taken from us and held hostage! We must do something, but what?" Matthias said. Luckily Sepweed had a plan. "Well if this Jolly ol' hare is decent at camouflage I say we try a rescue, don't cha know?"

"Decent at camouflage, I'm a camouflage expert, wot."

"But Sepweed your just a new Redwaller and we can't ask you to do anything that big for us yet." Abbot Mordalfus Replied.

"It's up to you Orlando ol' chap, your a badger, an I can tell afta this whole jolly mess is over you'll going to salamandastron, don't cha know? I as a salamandastron hare serve the jolly ol' badger lord to be!" Sepweed said in return. Orlando was in an awkward position, he wanted Sepweed to go help martin, but he didn't want to ask him to. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as I can jolly well be!"

"And you Basil?"

"I sure 'm, wot!"

"Then I say I like the plan!"

"Well thats that, wot. Lets go check the jolly ol' plan, don't cha know!

Elmtail had been walking for a long time. The rats around him were come all marching at a very fast pace, they wanted to get rid of this little charge as soon as they could. After a few more hours, The rats started to complain.

"You got us lost!"

"No I didn't, your the one in charge."

"Tinclaw is the tracker, hes to blame!"

"No I'm not, you made me stop for a bet that you could find the ship.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"What was that?"

"It was Tinclaw, hes falling into the ground!"

It's a marsh, I'll save you Tinclaw ol' messmate."

Tinclaw was pulled out of the marsh, and then it happened. A strange weapon seemed to grow of of one of the two rats holding him. A long steel stick that had dagger blades on the ends of it called a Rikler. Before anyone could react Elmtail elbowed the other rat and took the rikler and started attacking with it.

Five of the rats charged him and the others attacked the other squirrel who came out of the trees. Elmtail quickly took out the first rat under estimated him with a quick flick of his arm, The rest came with slowly and were more careful. He was having trouble fending off the four rats that he was faced with. But nothing like the trouble the other squirrel was having with his five. Elmtail saw that he was going to fall to the rats, so with renewed energy he fought with his rats. He started jumping back and forth so when the rats swung at him the miss and hit the air.

One of the braver rats leaped at him, only to miss and fall, never to get up. Two of the rats started to back away leaving the one very strong rat to face him. The rat tried to bring the blade smashing on his head but was foiled as Elmtail turned and with one blade hit the swing blade and as he turned he used the other to slash though the rat. Elmtail threw himself on the remaining two. The other squirrel knew it was over, he had taken down one of the rats but now could not defend himself with his weapon so he jumped down and threw it, killing another rat. Just as a rat was coming for the kill, a strange thing happened, a dagger blade grew out of his chest! He was dead! Elmtail had won against his rats and had saved his comrade. The two remain rats charged Elmtail seeing he was unarmed and that the other squirrel pulled Elmtail's rikler out of the rat. The other squirrel threw Elmtail's rikler so that It landed right in front of Elmtail and picked his out of the fallen rat. The rats seeing that they had no chance ran for their lives, but were hit at the same time by the two riklers.

oOoOo

Elmtail then asked his saver, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you did not come back with the others, so I got our favorite practice weapons and came after you."

"The little ones, did they all make it?"

"I didn't see martin."

"We have to save him!"

"Do you know where we are?"

"At the side of a marsh."

"Very funny, we have to get home before we can do anything heroic."

"Well lets get home then!"

oOoOo

"Its to bad we had to stop the feast because of the war." John Churchmouse said.

"Don't worry, we will have it once this horrible war is over." The abbot replied.

The feast was the last thing on the minds of the hares at that moment. They were sneaking around the rat camp looking for the whereabouts of Martin. They started to listen to the rat voices hoping to hear something.

"Garn, why don't they git some descent food round 'ere?"

"I don't know, da mousy looks good thought!"

"Where'd da boss put the tasty little thing anyway?"

"All 'e said was 'e put 'im somewhere safe!"

"Garn, that there mousy looked yummy!"

"I think I know where 'e be!"

"Where!"

"Why should I tell ya?"

"Cause if ya don't 'm going ta gut cha!"

"Gaaa, I'd like ta see ya try!"

"Would ye now?" The rats started to fight and the hares in hiding said, "These rats sure have a temper don't cha know!"

"Well, It looks like that one jolly blighter knows where little Martin is, wot!

The rats kept fighting in till only one rat was left. "Har har har har har, And you thought you could gut me! HAHAHA-" The rat was silenced by a sword at his neck. "Your going to take us to the mouse or die."

_I know this is bad and all but I am phasing out of redwall and I don't want to do a re-write._


	3. Chapter 3

"The hares have been gone for to long!" Orlando stormed.

"Give them some time, it is a hard quest that they are on." The abbot replied.

"Here they come, and Martin is with them!" Yelled Matthias who was on the wall.

Three score of rats were on the hares heals and to make it worse martin was falling behind to the rats claws. Basil did a thing no one expected, he turned around and picked up Martin and ran. The rats where closing in the Basil so he did something no one expected again. He threw Martin to Sepweed and started attacking the rats that were chasing them. In the time that he was fighting Martin got to Redwall and Orlando, Sepweed, Mattimeo and Cheek ran out the help Basil. Basil was thrown down and fell to the rats, who bound him and ran off leaving two score to fight and hold of the pursuers.

Orlando was doom to all the rats that faced him, in the by the time the battle was done he had killed one score. Mattimeo had brought down ten, Sepweed six and Cheek four

"Quick cut them off, they will get to the camp and we won't have a chance to rescue Basil!" Mattimeo yelled.

"'m on it ol chap!"

"I bally well am to!"

"Don't worry, I'll stop them!"

The rats were cut off from the rest of the body of vermin and ran into the forest of an opposite direction.

oOoOo

"What happened to the prisoner and three score of my rats?" Rilret roared.

One unlucky weasel who had seen what happened was pushed out in front, "Errrr, well what happen was um well-"

"IF YOUR GOING TO SAY SOMETHING THEN SAY IT!"

"I saw two hares save him and the three score went after the hares."

"And you were to high and mighty to go help them?"

"Yes, I mean no!"

"GAAAAA!" The weasel was slew before he knew it. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WORTHLESS VERMOIN!" Rilret watched as all the rats in his army ran from his wrath. "And they call themselves an solders, in a one on one the redwallers would win every time!"

oOoOo

"Come on Sam hurry up!"

"Do you think we are going to right direction?"

"Well I think so, anywheres better than next to a swamp!"

A javelin landed next to Elmtail's foot. "Go back from where you came, or you will die!"

Oooooooooo

"We are just redwallers trying to find our way home." Elmtail stated.

"Oh are ye now? Prove it!" Asked the voice from the trees.

"And how do you want me to prove it?" Elmtail asked.

"Errrr, well I was there a not to long ago. I should remember your names."

"I'm Elmtail, but I don't think you will remember me."

"Why because your not tellin' the truth?"

"No 'cause I was a slave before they saved me, and that was only a few seasons ago."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because ya should remember my name, I'm Sam!"

"I don't remember that name."

"Well if it was that long ago try Silent Sam."

"That name I remember. Come up here Sam, if your still a squirrel."

oOoOo

"Well those blighters are still runnin', away from the camp now though, wot."

"How did a otter start speakin' like a hare anyways?"

"Look! They they are starting to slow down!" Mattimeo yelled.

"Not for rest, they are being attacked!" Orlando yelled in reply.

The hunters stopped shock still, what they saw almost made them die with terror. A fully grown Goliath Tarantula was attacking the rats! The rats fled leaving behind there captive. The tarantula, after killing one rat, took the rat and Basil into his underground cave.

Mattimeo, Orlando, Cheek and Sepweed stood a ways away watching. "Well, that complicates things!" Mattimeo said.

"Well we have a jolly badger, I think we can take 'im wot!"

The four slowly left to the hole in the ground, fearing the spider more at every step. The spider saw them coming and having plenty to eat went to his hole and did not bother them. That is in till Cheek found the hole, by falling into it! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cheek screamed as he fell down. But luck was with him that day, and it was not a long fall. And his companions dropped in just in time to see the two, not one tarantulas come charging at them. The first one was stopped by Orlando's ax and fell and tried to get up, again and again and again, Each time being knocked down bye the ax. The other tarantula charged up and hit Sepweed and missed Cheek by and inch, Mattimeo ducked under him and stabbed at its head. The amazing blade went deep into his head and when it was pulled out the large spider was dead! Orlando had killed his spider and it was quite, to quite. When they found Basil he was almost dead with spider poison. "We have to get him to Redwall fast!" Mattimeo said.

"How are we going to get out?" Asked Orlando. For they now saw that the way they came in was only a hole in the top the cave.

"Why I jolly well think that bally Orlando should push us up and then throw up jolly ol' Basil."

"And how am I to get out little otter?"

"Humff, little otter. We would pull you up of course!"

"Well we have to hurry, I don't know how long he is going to last!" Mattimeo urged.

oOoOo

"Silvertooth come here!"

"Yes m' lord?"

"Get the horde findin' some plants we can use for 'opes."

"Yes m' lord."

oOoOo

"I can't tell what they are doing, they must be doing something!"

"Calm down Matthias, we are safe here in Redwall."

"Yes but for how long Cornflower? Cluny got in and he was not as strong, smart and didn't have even close the amount of troops this rat has!"

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Elmtail come up here!" Sam called.

"Who is this guy?" Asked Elmtail when he got to the top.

"I am Swiftpaw, well met Elmtail"

"Great, now that we know who this silly guy is can we go now?" Elmtail asked.

"Not without me you can't, Sam told me that Redwall is under attack. I'm coming to help!"

"Well lets go already!" Elmtail said.

"Haste makes waste, I have a few things here that might be helpful."

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"They are my armory!" The three squirrels went to a place in the tree where a room had been hacked into the tree branch.

"This is my armory, take your pick of whatever you need!" Elmtail and Sam gladly took a bow and arrows and put the bows on one side of their backs with their Riklers and the quiver of arrows on the other so that it made and X. Sam also exchanged a strange spear that was made well so that you could throw, stab or hold like a rikler with only one blade. They both took two daggers that they put on a belt on their waist. Swiftpaw had himself taken Sam's old rikler and put it on one side of his back and on the other he had ten javelins. On one of his sides he had a keen double edged sword and on the other side he had a small blade that was good for opening locks.

oOoOo

It had been hard pulling the big badger out of the hole, but they had made it, they didn't think Basil would though.

"I don't think he will make it to Redwall." Mattimeo said sadly.

"Nor do I, maybe I say we stop here and start digging a grave." Orlando said.

"ORLANDO! That's no way to talk!" Mattimeo yelled.

"Well I don't see a way this hare is going to make it to Redwall." Orlando said with grief.

"May I be of any help?" A vixen came out of the trees. "I am a healer."

"If you think you can help please try. If you heal him we will give you food and rest at Redwall, that is all we can offer." Mattimeo said.

"I would be glad to be of any help I can be of."

"If you betray us..." Orlando put is ax to her throat.

oOoOo

Abbot Mortimer was talking to a sparrow, "What I need you to do I go find Mattimeo, Orlando and the rest and see what they are up to and if they have saved Basil yet got it?" After the sparrow flew of the Abbot said, "I hope they are well."

The vixen had been treating Basil for the last few days, "I think he is going to be all right after all." She said.

"Good, thank you kind vixen." Mattimeo replied.

"That is, if you give me your sword little mousy!"

"What!"

"Heh heh heh! That's right, I poisoned you bunny rabbit!"

"He's not a bunny rabbit, he's a hare like me!"

"No matter, if you look at him you will see the small spot that mad frog sickness leaves when there is only an hour left for them. Other than that he is fine, and I have the cure right here." A small clay cup with a tight lid was in her hand.

Mattimeo looked down at Basil closely, "She is telling the truth."

"And why, do we not just rush you and take it be force?" Asked Orlando.

Because I will throw it and you will never again see you pal alive!" She started throwing it softly in the air as to make them nervous, it worked. "Oups!" She said as she dropped it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orlando yelled as he charged the vixen, not noticing that the small cup had landed in some soft leaves not breaking. The second before Orlando slashed her middle she picked up the cure and threw it with all her might. Orlando, Mattimeo, Sepweed and Cheek all looked and Basil, for he had been loved by all.

oOoOo

A sparrow landed next to Cheek, "Otterworm and rest, glad I found you! Abbotmouse tell me find you! You know what this be?" The sparrow asked holding up a small cup.

"Wa-wa-wa where did you find that? Asked Mattimeo.

"It's not to late Mattimeo!" Orlando said.

Cheek quickly took the small cup and gave it to Mattimeo, at the same time asking, "Where did you bally well find the jolly thing?"

Mattimeo poured the cure down Basil's throat as he listened to what the bird said, "I was looking for mouseworm like Abbotmouse said and I saw cupworm in air, thought it food, and it not so I bring here!"

oOoOo

Elmtail, Sam and Swiftpaw had been walking for a few days. "Are we there yet?" Elmtail asked playfully.

"No! You will know when we get there so stop asking again and again and again and again and again and-" Swiftpaw was stopped my Sam.

"We get it Swiftpaw!" The three had become good pals as they traveled, Swiftpaw was teaching them how to live off the land and how to be first class fighters."

"I wish these apples were pies!" Elmtail stated.

"Haha, that reminded me of the time when we had Rollo lean over the edge counter in the kitchens and when Sister May went to save him we stole her pies!"

"Haha, Remember the telling off we got when she found us with her once beautiful pies all in eaten and the filling on our mouths!"

"Yea, and we got baths to." Sam said with a look of disgust on his face.

"It sounds like you two were quite the pair! I'm glad we are only a day away!" Said Swiftpaw.

oOoOo

When it was midnight Rilret put his plan in action. Many ropes landed on the wall softly where there were no guards, once the rats were almost to the top Rilret did the signal. A fair spoken rat named Blackeye called out, "Fire! Fire over here, help me!" As all the guards ran to the spot where they herd the voice and many of the Redwallers inside woke up in confusion not knowing that the rats had reached the top of the wall.

Matthias saw that there was no fire and wondered who, and why they had yelled the alarm. He turned to the Redwallers wondering, thats when he saw it. Above their heads he saw rats popping onto the walls that an extremely fast pace. "It's a trick, to the walls to the walls!" All the Redwallers charged the rats, the rats were taken by surprise at how powerful the Redwallers and were pushed back. But not far enough, The rats held their ground and started pushing the Redwallers back. On the other side of the wall Matthias saw rats coming down from the wall into the abbey. He charged into them and stood by himself fending off the rats.

Rilret was looking for that one mouse, that one mouse who had killed Cluny. He saw him alone fighting five rats at once, it could not be more perfect! Rilret charged into the rats that were attacking Matthias yelling, "He is mine, I will kill him." The rats backed off leaving Matthias to Rilret.

Matthias saw and heard what was happening, he also heard Rilret yell as he charged him, "FOR MY FATHERRRRRRRRR!" Rilret slashed down on Matthias with a strange sword, it was like all others except for a T on the end made of steel. A T that had the ends curved down so that it could pick up an enemy and throw him! Matthias knew that he could not fight Rilret's strength, so he quickly moved his sword so that Rilret's blade went to the side. As Rilret went forward Matthias hit him with the handle of his sword knocking him off balance. Rilret fell to the ground and Matthias charged him slashing down on his head. Rilret turned over and slashed Matthias's sword so it went to the ground. Matthias dearly wished for Ratdeath as his sword snapped. He dropped the sword and ran out the wicket gate with all the other Redwallers who were running for their lives.

oOoOo

Rilret sighed the mouse had gotten away, but at least now Redwall was truly his! He quickly sent out search parties to find the Redwallers that had gotten away. Leaving only two score at Redwall and four on the walls as lookouts. All the rest went looking in teams of one score.

_Thank you __Taryn Streambattle for so far being my only reviewer. My pet adder will eat lurkers!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, there is Redwall!" Sam started running but was stopped by Swiftpaw.

"Before you go you should look." he pointed to the lookouts he saw on the walls.

"Quick, follow me, we have to see what going on." Elmtail said. The trio ran up the old elm tree at the side of the wall and looked into Redwall.

Two of the four lookouts were asleep. Elmtail and Sam quietly took out their bows aiming for the two rats that were awake. The two arrows flew true, they did not miss their mark. The two asleep rats came awake with a start and stood up, only to meet two more arrows.

oOoOo

Basil, was up and hopping again! And they had only been a little ways away from Redwall when the vixen came, so now they were coming up to the gates.

"Sam, quickly your the fastest runner, go and open the gates, Elmtail stay here and kill the searats that come with arrows. I'll go down and cover Sam with my rikler." Swiftpaw said quickly. And so it happened. Sam Went and started opening the gates, and the two score of rats saw started running at him. Elmtail killed five before they reached Swiftpaw and Swiftpaw killed five before he started to lose ground. Sam opened that gates and told Mattimeo and co. what was happening. Orlando enraged that rats take his home ran into Redwall with a roar! A score and a half of rats does not have a chance against a badger in bloodwrath!

After the battle was won the Redwallers that were in Redwall started talking about plans.

"We squirrels will split up and find the other redwallers and you guys will stay here and try to keep away and searats." Sam said.

"Very well, we will do that, bye now." Mattimeo replied. And with that the trio went to search the woods.

Elmtail had been looking for a long time, then he saw him.

Silvertooth was leading his search party. He knew that if he found the redwallers he would become secant in command! Elmtail aimed an arrow for Silvertooth's head, Silvertooth called Deadfoot, "Look at these tracks, we are on their trail!" He crouched down to show him. Silvertooth herd a "ohf!" as the Deadfoot fell. Silvertooth looked to the tree as and saw Elmtail running away from the attackers, "Kill him! Kill the squirrel and I will promote ya!" But it was to late, Elmtail was gone.

oOoOo

Sam was not having any luck, he had look all around Redwall and only saw rats, lots and lots of rats. There were so many rats that he had almost been killed one or two times from the arrows that came from the bows that they fired. He was about to try a deferent spot when he heard it. A party of rats were right under him, they came when he was thinking were to go next. If he moved, they would see him!

oOoOo

Swiftpaw had not been running around randomly looking for the redwallers, he was looking for tracks. He gave a happy sigh, he had found some! He was slowly following the tracks it was hard, they had covered them well but he was doing it. That is in till the rats found him. "Hey, you there! What you doing?"

Swiftpaw gasped, he had been so concentrated on finding tracks that he left his guard down. "Err, I am looking for food."

A rat who looked like the leader said, "An' ow do ah know ya tellin' the truth?"

"Well um, you can see the berries next to me."

"An wha' da ye not 'ave none in ya hands?"

"No, I don't have none in my hands."

"Wha?"

"You said I didn't have none in my hands, that means I have some!"

The rats were scratching their heads over that one in till the leader said, "Oh! Ah get et, ye be a clever beast, but ya still trapped! Yeal make a good 'ostage!

It would have gone bad for Swiftpaw if it were not for what happened next, a cry rang out. "REDWALL!"Matthias and Constance came to help! Rushing into the enemy they started slaying wildly. The had already killed half the score when Swiftpaw jumped in with his rikler. It was over shortly.

"Thanks, you guys came in the nick of time!" Elmtail said.

"Why are you here and not in the woods you guard?" Constance asked.

"I came with Elmtail and Sam, But first things first. We need to get you redwallers back to the abbey!"

"Why?" Matthias asked.

"Because Rilret left in barely guarded, and with the help of Mattimeo, Orlando, Basil and Cheek. Elmtail, Sam and I recaptured it!"

"Great! Lets go get the rest of us redwallers!"

oOoOo

One of the search parties came back to Redwall. "Open up, its 'e Fatface and ma search party!"

Fatface didn't see the owner of the voice that came but it sounded like a rat. "Did ye find any redwallers?"

"Na, why?"

"Chef says ya can't come 'n till ya 'ave!"

"Fine!" And with that the rats walked off.

oOoOo

Elmtail waited for what seemed like hours, and finely, the rats left. Not knowing if the redwallers had been found he headed of back to Redwall.

oOoOo

Another Search party came back to Redwall, it was Rilret's. But the redwallers didn't know this because of the fear that in looking over the wall the returning party would see them. "Open up! We need some grub!" One of the rats in Rilret's party yelled.

Basil looked at Mattimeo, hoping it would work again before yelling, "Did ye find any redwallers?"

The answer was swift, "Why da ya care?"

"Chef says ya can't come 'n till ya 'ave!"

Rilret clapped a paw over the yelling rats mouth whispering, "Anybeast that makes a sound is a deadbeast!"

Basil looked down from the wall, and seeing nobody said, "That was lucky, I thought they had figured it out!"

Mattimeo then said, "Look, here comes Elmtail!" A small side gate was opened and Elmtail was let in.

A little wile latter Elmtail was on the wall when he saw it, Swiftpaw was coming down the path with the redwallers!

As he yelled down to have Sepweed open the gate he saw something else. A rope made of plants with a sword that Rilret had bent as a hook on the end, and he saw a rats head almost at the top!

==Chapter 13==

Elmtail had to think fast, and he did. Aiming for the sword Elmtail let an arrow free. Swiftpaw's training had not been in vain, it was a hit! Thineye was Rilret's bow beast he was almost over the wall. His job was to kill all the wall guards. Rilret was right under him, Rilret did not lead his army from behind. As the rope fell it was Rilret's turn to think fast, he pushed the rat rat under him into a laying position and and pulled Thineye on top of him. He landed on all fours on the to dead forms of the rats. He was unhurt. He saw the redwallers and going into Redwall and called his army to him but he was to late, all the redwallers were inside. Except one, Swiftpaw had been urging all the other redwallers in an he was to late to get in and the gates closed and left him outside.

Rilret attacked the one redwaller left outside in hopes of disarming him. He lost that hope as Swiftpaw fought back. The fight went on for a long time, Swiftpaw dodging and attacking and jumping back only to jump forward again. Rilret had ordered all his rats to stay back, he liked one on one combat! And so the fight went on, Swiftpaw's legs got tired and he had to stay still. Rilret saw his chance! He brought his strange sword down catching it with part of the top blade and disarming Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was cornered but he didn't give up he jumped at Rilret teeth ready to bite. But Rilret saw him coming, he pulled his blade behind his head and and spun so his back was to Swiftpaw in a fraction of a second! Then he pulled his arms forward bringing his sword from behind his back to the ground. His sword brought Swiftpaw with it, and so he died, with his back to the ground and his eyes to the sky. Swiftpaw, the mighty squirrel, was dead.

Elmtail with a cry pulled back his bow string aiming at Rilret as he turned to the abbey.

Rilret saw the arrow coming and pulled the rat next to him in front of him. He backed into the woods as the rat he was using as a shield was filled with arrows.

oOoOo

"Now that we have the abbey back we must decide what to do!" The abbot said.

"I say first now that Rilret is gone we get the body." Sam said.

"That reminds me, has anyone seen Elmtail?" Matthias asked.

"I think 'es still on the wall, poor chap!" Sepweed said.

"Look at us, talking of what we should be doing! We should be comforting Elmtail!" Constance said. And with that Sam left the room.

Constance started to get up but the abbot said, "Let Sam go alone, It will be better for both of them that way. Sam is grieving in his heart to.

oOoOo

Sam found Elmtail on the wall, crying. Sam sat down on the wall with him and they wept together. After what seemed like forever Elmtail stopped crying and looked down to the road, just staring into nothingness. Then he saw a shape come running to Redwall with half a score of rats at his heals. Elmtail acted quickly, he pulled out his bow and started shooting at the rats. After three of them fell the rest ran of. "Open the gates!" Elmtail yelled. The gates were opened and the mouse ran in.

"Hello, welcome to Redwall abbey! I am father abbot, may I have the pleaser of knowing you name?"

The mouse who was gasping for breath said, "I... am... Januth..." And with that he fainted.

oOoOo

Rilret was waiting for all the search parties to come back. He wished that the redwallers had not killed some of the troops he left at Redwall, He needed an example. He decided for now to let the redwallers have it there way and stay out of sight. He was going to put Redwall under siege!


End file.
